A Night With Infinite Possibilities
by oOScrabblesOo
Summary: So much can happen in a span of a day, maybe even love? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is just something that came to mind after watching my favorite movie so many damn times and I apologise in advance for any mistakes no ones looked over it and had one too many margaritas otherwise I wouldn't have the courage to really post this. This is my first time doing this so I very much would like some help if anyone will give it so I end this here and leave you to whatever this is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this cup in my hand and my laptop maybe...**

Personal Time

9:58 a.m. The red blockish numbers on her clock stared back at her by the night stand next to her bed. Be sides the small light filtering in from the small crack in curtains it was the only thing that was lighting up the dark room. She just keeps staring at the clock as it glares back the reality of time. As the digits change to next minute she keeps staring at her knowing what's going to happen in the next few minutes. It's stupid she knows, but it's the only thing that keeps her mind from wandering to things she rather not think about it.

9:59 the clock red light glares at her back at her as if it's challenging her. One more minute and the challenge is almost over.

She hears rattling downstairs, her mother must be getting ready for work or burglars, she thinks_. It might be fun wouldn't it?_ If it made her morning more interesting, _why not_? Anything to get her mind off a certain person it would all be good.

She hears the door creak open and hit the wall followed by some curses. She wants to laugh, picturing her mother struggling to get all her suitcases through the door, but she can't find it in her to laugh. She feels devoid of emotion to even crack a joke about it to herself. _Why was her mom leaving again?_ Oh that's right her mother, Judy Fabray, was on her way to some expo in Ohio, one that Quinn had absolutely no interest in ever if it meant she could have the house to herself why question it right? Although it used to be that being alone on a weekend should've made her thrilled and excited to have the house to her self but there was nothing. She didn't even mention it to her friends who would've enjoyed the opportunity to throw some sort of big crazy party. But alas no there she was having a staring contest with her alarm clock. 10:02 am. _When the hell did that happen? Oh right spacing out again._ She heard her mother's car come to life the engine roaring down the somewhat quiet street. _Subtle mom_.

She looks back at her clock 10:09. _Time flies when I don't it to but when I need it to go the hell faster it takes its damn time_. She stares intently seeing the nine turn to a zero she slams her hand down on the top before button before the annoying beeping can commence. _I need to get a better hobby._ She had set her alarm at a later time knowing she wasn't going to head to school but still wanting to wake up a reasonable time so as not to waste the entire day but that would only work if you went to sleep to begin with she thinks now starring at her ceiling slowly getting up to check on her cell phone. 3 text msgs 1 missed call none from the person she wants to hear from.

She contemplates whether or not she should call her and try to make things right, but she ends up just throwing her phone on her bed and looking at her walls filled with posters, pictures, banners, and several other types of memorabilia. She runs her hand across some of the pictures. Some of the pictures are of her and different groups of people and few pictures are with the two people that could be considered her best friends if not her only, the tan skinned brunette with long flowing hair wore a tight fitting jeans and stripped long sleeved shirt that hugged all the right places, not that she checks out her friend she just notices these things, she was next to a soft pale skinned boy that also seemed to wear tight clothes but they seemed to fit him well a sort of retro look with his crazy but neat hair, how he pulls it off she'll never know. She keeps moving her hand through her pictures of different times that just seem like a whole life time ago.

She stops on a certain picture with a certain brown curly haired girl with fair skin she's with her on the porch and two of them are kissing it looks so intimate it kind of makes her flinch abit. She holds on to the tack on the wall but it won't come loose so she tries to pull harder but instead it just makes her stare at the picture again. That blonde smiling into the kiss that girl in the picture it just isn't her anymore.

_It shouldn't be on here, on this damn wall_. She grabs the picture one last time and pulls it hard ripping it away and just flings it the wall not looking really looking where she's throwing it. She hears a crash immediately looks up. _It was only a picture_. She hears some honks outside.

She rolls her eyes; of course it was outside her house and apparently her friends wanted to make a mess of her front yard before the waste management comes to pick up their garbage. Before she walks over to her window she feels something fall down her cheek and quickly wipes it away, _maybe there was a tear left to shed_.

She pulls open the curtain and opens her window to check outside and just as she guessed it her 2 friends in a huge van were in front of her yard and seemingly crashed into their garbage cans.

"Was that always there?" Her young dark haired pale friend yells up at her.

"Yes! Now clean it up Kurt!" She yells down at him. He throws his hands up in surrender and the passenger side opens, while he's getting the cans back to their upright positions. The passenger side opens up and out walks tan skinned girl with long ravenous black hair. She takes off her dark glasses and looks up a scowl in place "Hey! Fabray! Get yo' ass down here!"

"I don't want to. Today I am taking a personal day." Quinn yells out with a lack of enthusiasm and sarcasm.

"Get your ass down here Fabray! I am not going to be yelling this whole time!" The young Latina yells a bit more angrily.

"Just get down Quinn here before this angry lesbian starts throwing 'razor blades' from her hair" he says as he stands beside Santana only to get punched in arm by her. "Hey! I bruise easily!"Is the last thing she hears as she rolls her eyes and goes downs stairs not bothering to fix her slightly messed up short hair or decent clothes, _they're pretty decent, _she thinks_._ She was wearing a black muscle shirt and dark green short shorts.

She opens her door to find her too friends infront of the van in what look like a hug but walking towards them looking closer they were just trying to suffocate eachother.

"If I didn't know any better you two could pass off as a straight couple kind of…" she says walking towards them catching their attention and causing them to jump away from eachother slightly disgusted.

"Not even if I needed to use a beard would I ever chose Hummel"

"Oh come of it Satan," they both roll their eyes at each other, both of them crossing their arms over their chest.

"Not that I don't love you guys, but what are you two doing here?" she said running a hand through her short hair.

Kurt smiled "well my beautiful blonde friend do we have some news for you!" His cheery voice that seems to ooze a sense of purpose made her want to just run back to her house and go to sleep.

"Yes Quinnie!" Santana joined in with a mock enthusiasm that still seemed oddly cheerful. "We got booked for a gig tonight. Turns out the band that was supposed to play at that time slot had a last some complications so they rang us up."

"Sounds good for you guys congrats! Now I'm going back to bed." She quickly said about to turn around.

"Whoa, whoa hold on a minute!" Kurt yelled as Santana pulled her back.

"What do you mean 'you guys?' Your our lead singer!" She slapped away the Latina's arms.

"I really don't feel like going out" she said and quickly added "besides we still don't have a drummer" she said slowly walking back only to be pulled back by kurt's surprisingly soft hands for a guitar player.

"That will not be a problem" he smiles confidently "my lady Satan if you'll be so kind as to show our friend here our new drummer!" Santana feigns to punch Kurt causing him to flinch before going to the back of the van and quickly returning with a small electrical drum game sound. The kind that have little children use to play around and make their own little beats.

Quinn stares at the machine and let's out a bitter laugh. "And who is going to operate this little contraption?"

"Well since I am too busy looking flawless with my bass and Santana has her guitar who better than our best lead singer ever!"

"I am your only singer and nice try but I'm not going. I'd rather just stay in; have some me time you know? Continue on my personal day" she says it so casually.

"Alright Quinn that's enough with this depressing shit, it's not fun anymore," Quinn simply stares at Santana for her choice of words while she just rolls her eyes.

"Look Quinn" Kurt steps closer to her taking her hands " this is a good chance to get your mind off of things and be a little more productive" he said it so warmly she thought about it _maybe it would do her good_ she was about to say that maybe she would do it when Santana turned the volume up on the radio. When did she get over there?

"Listen up Fandom! Everyone's favorite band Bow to Lord Tubbingtons Fury is gonna be making a special appearance late tonight around the five Burroughs. They wanted to give their hometown fans a special show before their year tour in Europe. So Fury fanatics, be on the look out!" She could clearly see the excitment on her two friends faces.

Bow to Lord Tubbington's Fury was basically their inspiration for starting their own band. They started out doing small shows in underground scene and slowly rose and now they were supposed to be doing their first show in London in a few days.

"Oh come on Quinn this is like a sign from above!" Santana screamed from the van hanging on the door.

"As much as I hate to I have to agree with Satan. She has a point. This is like the best opportunity." He ment to say it so that only Quinn could hear him but the pain in his left arm made him think she might have heard. "Enough with the punching I can't feel my arm!"

"Fine. Anyway as Madam here said it's a best opportunity we play the venue we get some drinks mingle a bit find the Fury and in the process find you something better!"Excitedly explaining not really paying attention to her ending words.

"Someone better" Kurt corrected. "Yes that," still smiling. "You're like their biggest fan come on… We haven't hung out in such a long time"

"We really need you" they looked at her pleadingly,kurt rubbing his arm.

She rolled her eyes. She thought it out. The chances of running into her ex where pretty slim in the big city and she hadn't hung out with her best friends in months. She had been distancing herself from everyone. It surprised her how even though she tried to push everyone away they still stuck by her. She owed them that much if not more.

"Fine I'll go."

"Yes" they both high fived each other and Santana hugged her and quickly added "everything's going to be ok?" before running to the drivers side of the van again giving her a smile.

"I'll text you the details 'k Q?" Kurt said also giving her a hug. She just nodded and turned to run back to the house but before she could she felt a hard slap in her backside.

"Please wear some decent clothing. I don't have anything to worry do I?" She let out a laugh and shook her head running back to the house waving. As she stood in her room she felt differently than when she first got up from her bed. She still felt that huge gapping emptyiness but it wasn't so bad. With that she went straight to getting herself mentally ready. She may be lonely but atleast she was going to try to do what she always enjoyed doing before her heart was broken and that was to sing and then maybe they would have the possibility of seeing her all time favorite band BTLTF with her best friends what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the other side. I wasn't going to post it until after I finished the third chapter but I kind of felt compelled to post after I got the alerts which I take as a positive being it's my first Fanfic ever so hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter although I wouldn't know if you guys would leave a review it'd be awesome. You don't have to though. So I shall stop this here so the story is there.**

**Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing of this show or the movie I got the idea from.**

Class was going on slower than what it should. _It should be a crime to have such boring classes on a Friday. Especially the last ones of the day_, Rachel thought.

She needed something to do everyone else was still reading the chapters their teacher was having them read. She ofcourse already read the whole book and answered the review questions very easily. Rachel Berry was always continuously trying to prove that she was not just another lazy spoiled girl. No, Rachel Berry did not have things easily handed to her. She worked hard for every thing she ever wanted whether it was the lead role in a musical or talent competition growing up. Ofcourse with all her time being spent on competitions and all it hardly left time for friends. She had only one friend her best friend that stuck by her or rather she stuck by. Why else would she a very innocent Jewish girl be in an all girl's catholic school? Her best friend, although she could be the nicest person in the world was not always so innocent. Having being kicked out of all the other nearby public schools for many unbelievable reasons her only last option was to join this or a wonderful military school which Rachel was glad was not chosen she didn't know what she would do if had to go there.

_Click_ she looked up at the old clock, it was somehow mocking her. There was still at least 15 minutes still left in class she could've sworn it went back a few minutes taunting her. She looked to her side at her bag maybe there was something in there that might help her get by these grueling minutes, a bit dramatic, but then again it wouldn't be her if she wasn't a little dramatic. Inside there was her dead phone _"oh great_", gum, make-up, money, several pens pencils, tissues, hopefully unused, and her iPod. That works she quickly the earphones on and put it on random. As the song came on she was immediately transported to the center stage with an awaiting audience staring back onto her.

She was about to go into her third encore when she was abruptly taken away and back at her classroom. She looked around to see what had taken away such a wonderful daydream when she noticed more than half of the class was going out the door. _Class was finally over! Freedom!_ Leaving her earphones on, she happily went over to her locker happy dancing that her weekend was finally here.

As she was trying to open her locker she didn't notice a certain blue eyed blonde call out her name.

"Rach!" The blonde yelled out trying to get by the massive hordes of students walking by.

"Rachel!" She screamed a bit louder getting some stares from a mixture of students and teachers. She smiled and waved to everyone and finally ran behind the small burnette and slapped her backside earning a little yelp from Rachel making her abruptly turn and smile to see her best friend Brittany.

The blonde took off one of her earphones and put in on "Hey! It's friday pumpkin!" She says in a squeaky voice into her ear clearly hyper. "Been calling you out!"

"I apologize Britt. But you know how I am when I listen to my Barbara or any showstopper I get very much in zone" she tried to say with a straight face as Brittany began to dance mockingly making the short burnette laugh and join in the little dance.

That is until what rachel likes call Queen Slut Bitch Trisha. She stopped laughing and Brittany could feel the tension between the two immediately. Between Rachel and Trisha, Brittany and the color of their hair was probably the only thing the two girls had in common aside from that they were opposite in everyway. Where Rachel was honest and simple, Trisha was complex and a liar or how Trischa was confident in her conquest of potential one night stands Rachel was more confident in her acting and singing than persuing any boy or girl.

Trisha had long wavy brown hair that was currently in a neat pony tail with bangs to the side. She had fair white skin and wore her catholic school uniform all too tight and short much like Brittany except the Blonde was much taller and wore it better if Rachel had to say.

"Hey Bitches what's up?"

"Heeey Trish!" Brittany happily responded while taking the headphone off while Rachel simply nodded and forced a smile looking for something in her locker to distract herself with while the two talked about something about a party happening over the weekend.

"Oh look what I found." Trisha said holding up what looked like a mix CD. Rachel looked up to the cd.

"Oooh what is that" Brittany really interested in the cd case trying to keep everyone in a cheerful mood.

"It's the last mix cds Quinn made me pretty lame if you ask me." She says pretty cruelly before tossing it in the nearby trash can.

"Txt me later to see if anythings up k?" She looked at Brittany who just nodded and then a quick bye to Rachel before leaving not really acknowledging a response.

Rachel kept starring at the cd in its case.

"What are you doing?" Brittany eyed her friend suspiciously. "Your not gonna do what I think you are?"

"She makes the best mixes with the best cover songs" she says grabbing it quickly from the trash looking at the list of song.

Brittany smiles and just pokes her side "You're damaging yourself you know" Rachel just stared at her confused "you're so in love with this girl" Rachel just shook her head quickly "no, no I have never met this girl I'm just going to put these songs on my ipod its just great music to listen to" she puts the cd in her locker.

Her friend just smiles and shakes her head.

"So Brittany what shall we be doing tonight? Glee club was cancelled today Ms. Steven came down with the flu so we don't have any impending duties" She says as Brittany loops one arm with Rachel's while looking through her cell phone in the other as they head outside the the school.

"Oh my god!" She screams scaring Rachel making her jump a bit. "How about going to see Tubbington's Fury?" She said clapping and jumping up and down

"What! They're playing tonight? They're supposed to be getting ready for their upcoming tour! Are you kidding me?"Her friend stared up at her.

The blonde shook her head and smiled widely.

"Mercedez just texted me all the details it's supposed to be a secret location. Oh she has more info I'll forwardz it to your cell" she says quickly typing in her phone.

"I suggest we hit up Arlene's that's where their last super awesome secret show was held maybe work our way from there?" Brittany suggests not really surprising Rachel of her knowledge on Bow to Lord Tubbington's Fury. The band was Brittany's all-time favorite band; she's almost drunkenly gotten it tattooed on her chest almost 5 times if it weren't for Rachel saving her at the last minute. That's when Rachel remembered and abruptly stopped infront of her friend and gave her a serious glare.

"You have to promise me that you're not going to get drunk and leave alone like before!"

Her friend looked at her in mock surprise and witha serious quiet voice "when have I ever done that?"

Rachel gasped matching the mock surprise of her friend.

"Ok, ok I prom-"Brittany was about to finish when she was cut off by a certain bitch.

"Brittany! Did you hear the fury of Tubbington is playing in the city. I love that band" she said not really noticing her mistake.

"Um… it's Bow to Lord Tubbington's Fury" Rachel promptly corrected.

"Whatever" was all she said in her direction then quickly kept talking about who she was bringing to the show. "He's been following me around the mall for like 3 months or something."

Brittany just smiled lightly. "Maybe it's your scent" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah what is it 'I lie and cheat on people' by Calvin Kline?" She said it quietly looking at her bag not noticing the glare Trisha was giving her.

"Oh? And what's yours? 'My Daddies are famous' by Dior?" She said making Rachel look down a little dejectedly as Trish was getting closer to Rachel if it weren't for Brittany getting in the way.

"Ok girls you're both pretty" trying to calm both girls giving Tischa a 'calm-the-fuck-down look.

"I was only kidding" she retorts "little Berry here is just so sensitive" she looks at Rachel not really meaning her apology at all, if that's what it was. Rachel just faked a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway talk to you later bitches" was the last thing she said before she twitched away from them.

"Bye?" Was all Brittany could say.

"Why do you insist on being her friend?" Her short friend said slightly annoyed. Brittany just gave her a sad smile "we grew up together just ignore her" the she quickly grabbed Rachel's arm and smiled widely "and remember we're gonna see tubby!"

Rachel smiled at the nickname of the band and at the thought of seeing their favorite band. "Tubby! Tubby!" They yelled at the top of their lungs not carring who heard as they ran to their buss.

_Not gonna worry about Trisha because tonight nothing could go wrong. Right?_

**OK so this one is probably shorter than the last one but if you're still reading I promise that the next one will be longer and lots of stuff will go down and be hella confusing. 'Till then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so decided to update again although my next one might take like a day more hopefully I don't disappoint for those that found out what the movie is since it will go in like several different directions.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing except this margarita I have in the same cup as yesterday.**

_Today has gone from depressing morning uplifting midmorning, to an ok band practice to a straight up damn shitty night. Cleaning up after playing while your band members frolick with their potential lay oh surely I am blessed._ She thought sarcastically. Quinn was wrapping up all the loose cables thinking _for a band with only three members and no drummer theres still really a lot of shit to pick up._

She picked up the guitar cases putting them close together.

"Hey Quinn leave that shit there come join the fun" Santana said coming up from behind making her drop a few cables. She sighed picking them up again taking her time rolling them up again, "its ok I'll meet up with you guys in a bit"

She put a hand on her shoulder squeezed it lightly "we'll be waiting for you" she smiled at her and Quinn just forced a smile and went back to picking up things.

Everything was going pretty well when they had started playing the crowd loved them. Some people even sang along to some of the songs and she was very into the show she didn't notice when her ex strode into the place holding someone else's hand. It's been almost a month she should be over her. _Right?_

After ending their songs Quinn avoided the mingling gathering all the materials back together hence why she was still lugging guitar cases to the back door to be loaded and several different chords and small amps. Hopefully things wouldn't get any worse. _Hopefully._

...Meanwhile on the other side of the club...

"Oh my god!" Brittany yelled loudly into Rachel's ear. "Oww what Britt?" She said still starring across the club at a certain short haired blond.

"Ha! You dirrrty little sssluut! You're practically sexing her with your eyes from a far" her friend said laughing leaning into the shorter girl. Rachel gasped but quickly tried to counter, "Britt! You can't sex anyone with your eyes" she says guiltily looking else where, maybe she was checking her out, but that wasn't the reason she was staring at her because of her performance. She sang with such a soft yet but powerful voice. The emotion was very clearly showcased in her performance she couldn't get enough. It wasn't her fault that the lead singer seemed to have such a captivating voice that even maybe rivaled her own! Rachel looked back at her friend who was staring at her like she could see right through her and immediately looked else where "Well maybe you can but I wasn't doing that! You're just really drunk"

Her friend noticed her little guilty expression and just smiled at her. She looked over at the short haired blonde after staring at her all she could say was "That's one awesome haircut she has there makes her look ferocious" she laughs swaying on to the young brunette slurring her speech making Rachel stare back at her friend a little annoyed that she broke another drinking promise but she already knew what to expect from Brittany.

While Rachel was looking at her Brittany's little mischievous look came on, "oh lookie she's coming over" she said quickly in her singsongie voice before her friend could turn around Brittany pushed her a little too hard into the blonde singer.

"Ow! Brittany!" She yelled at her friend who just looked in the other direction drinking her beverage trying to look inconspicuous making her friend sigh.

"I am so very sorry!" She apologizes quickly only to be barely acknowledged by the blonde that just simply said in a low annoyed voice "whatever" and kept on walking towards the bar area to join her friends not giving them a second glance.

"Smooth move little Berry" she laughs finishing her drink swaying a bit off balance.

Rachel just rolled her eyes slightly annoyed at both of the blondes for their behavior she was used to Brittany's behavior but the other blonde really needed some manners completely ignoring her apology like she didn't care who she was.

"She's obviously bridge and tunnel" glaring in the direction the blonde went off to.

"So… If she's 'bridge and tunnel' what does that make us?" She says pointing at both herself and Rachel poking her nose while thoughtfully pouting.

"That doesn't make us anything Brittany. You are just very clearly drunk and need to be cut off already!" She says trying to take the taller girls new drink, that she had no idea where or even when she had gotten it but it was she couldn't reach the cup as she held it up higher laughing at her shorter friend's attempt to take her drink.

"Whatever you're drunk! Why don't you cut the cord mom?" She laughs gives her a quick kiss to the cheek so she knows she's just kidding and quick grabs a hold of the nearest guys passing by sending a wink over to Rachel leaving her standing alone.

"Hii I've been looking at you have you been looking at me?" She flirts with them as she sways with the music in the background or her drunkenness.

Rachel was about to go get her friend until a voice called her out from behind.

"Rachel!," Trish said suspiciously nice she walked towards her holding hands with a really tall awkward giant from what Rachel saw. "Oh hey Trish been looking for you everywhere," she said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"This here is Finn. He's in college you know? A real mature guy you know. College guys are so much better, they're really deep that's when you know a guy gets really interested into how smart a girl is or how talented she is isn't that right Finn?"

Finn looked like a deer caught in headlights when he heard his name and could nly say "huh?"

"Really deep there Finn. A pleasure to meet you" she said quickly looking around for anyone else to talk to that could save her from this conversation. "Uhh right" was all Finn could say. _This is going to be one long damn night_ thought Rachel.

Meanwhile…

Quinn, after barely noticing that she bumped into someone went to the bar area with Kurt who seemed to be really interested talking to a fair skinned blonde haired guy with a nice innocent expression he wore a really tight stripped shirt that showed off his strong muscly figure.

Kurt looked at Quinn and whispered quickly, "Hey Quinn can you ask this hot beefy guys name for me?"

She looked at him and then at the other guy "umm… Hey Guy what's your name?"

The blonde haired boy smiled widely and just simply said in a heavily accented voice clearly an imitation "whatever you want it to be."

Quinn stared at him at him in shock before leaning over to Kurt and whispering "he's weird, nerdy, and creepy."

Kurt laughed and smiled, "He's adorable and harmless besides he's going to help us find Tubbington!"

All she could do was sigh at the name now, clearly looking disturbed. _Not even Tubbington can make me feel better about this_ she thought. Kurt soon noticed his friend's sad depressed expression and asked worriedly, "what's wrong?" She didn't bother to respond just looked to where a certain brown wavy haired girl was holding hands with a giant looking guy talking to another short girl.

Kurt simply followed her gaze his eyes going wide. Just simply mouthing 'what the fuck?,' then saying, "I thought she said she wasn't going to come to these shows anymore?"

"I don't even know," she said quietly then repeated it "I don't even know if I should even go over and confront her or say hello? She must have her reasons for staying here…"

Her friend stared at her disbelievingly he couldn't believe that his friend would go so easily to this bitch and say hello. "Just ignore her Quinn" he put an arm around her shoulder "everythings going to be ok" she really wanted to believe when he said that but at that moment all she wanted was her bed even if she had that damn clock to stare back with its evil block numbers.

She sighed looking back up at where Trish stood and noticed she still wore the neclace Quinn had gotten her for their 6 month anniversary.

She remembered that day clearly like it was yesterday.

Quinn was standing at her doorway to her room watching Trish's back. She had yet to make her presence known. She watched as she typed a text message on her phone and then threw it at her bag that was currently on Quinn's bed.

Trish went on to looking at the box Quinn had given her earlier when they were having dinner together. She hadn't opened it yet she had said she wanted to wait until Quinn got back to open it with her alone.

"You could've opened it already you know" she smiled at her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her waist from behind kissing her shoulder. Trish leaned back into the embrace "I wanted to open it with you" she turns around kisses her on the cheek and before Quinn can kiss her back she brings her attention to the box.

It's a simple little navy blue cube box with no wrapping just very simple. She took off the top and her eyes grew wide and she smiled widely taking the silver necklace from the box. The chain was bright silver yet simple with smallest intricate chain links with a small bright silver heart pendant.

"Want to put it on?" She still held onto her waist. Trish nodded and turned around again with her back to Quinn. She gave Quinn the necklace as she pulled up her hair up to give her better access to the back of her neck. She clasps the two parts together kissing her the back of her neck placing her hands back on her waist. She laughs and lightly slaps her hands away from her waist as she goes over to the mirror on her wall to see how it looks doing a little pose and blowing a kiss to Quinn's reflection that just makes her laugh at the adorable gesture.

"So how does it look on me?" She says finally turning around. "It looks great on you" she says walking towards her. She throws her arms around Quinn's neck using one hand to go through her long hair.

"I'm thinking of cutting it" she says randomly kissing her neck. "Nooo… "

"Why not?" She looks into her eyes. Trish bites her lower lip. "Because its gorgeous and then I couldn't do this" she pulls her hair lightly to her into a kiss then just leaved her hands to get tangled in her hair all while walking them back to the bed falling into it.

With a smack to her back Quinn was taken out of her little flashback memory."Hey Quinn I saw the damn bitch. Want me to go cut the slut?" Santana put an arm around her shoulders. "Uh no" she laughed lightly and moved her friends arm

"I'm fine" atleast she thought she was or could be. Maybe if she could fool her friends long enough she could convince herself along with this lie she repeated "I'm fine" as she stared back at the crowd. She didn't notice her two friends sharing a worried look not wanting to call her out in her obvious lie.

**So thanks for reading hopefully it's not that horrible. Much love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I apologize in advance for a shit load of things that may be wrong with this if you find anything wrong of any sort tell me doesn't matter if its harsh or whatever anything helps. On a side note I am really tired and I blame any mistakes on that so …yeah..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything **

Back with Finn.

Finn was about to open his mouth to input his opinion on the conversation but then was quickly interrupted by Trish "So Rachel here if you remember I've been telling you about her."

Rachel turned her attention disbelievingly at her. _Since when does she talk about me? Yes we've known eachother for a long time but why would she talk about me._

Then it became clear when she spoke up again, "do you know anyone who would date her? Guys or girls she's pretty open to anyone." Both Finn and Rachel looked at her shocked, but Rachel recovered quickly shook her head, "that won't be necessary but thank you for the offer. I am actually here with someone," she said putting her acting skills to the test smiling the fakest smile she could muster.

Trish tried not to laugh at her obvious lie but decided to humor her. "Oh, really?" She said looking around the room, "so where's this ' date'? Are they in the bathroom somewhere?" She tries not to laugh as she looks around.

Rachel felt her confidence waver a bit, but quickly found a solution. "I'll go get 'em just wait" she said as she turned around and went to the bar area hopefully trying to see if anyone she knew was there.

No one was everyone was taken except for _her_, the blonde with the short hair that bumped into her earlier. She seemed to be talking to her band members but seemingly disinterested. Well, she was desperate. _Very desperate_. So she walked slowly to the blonde that seemed to be starring behind her again she kind of noticed that she kept staring at their general direction earlier but really didn't give it much thought.

"Umm hey..." She asked timidly trying to get her attention "can you please be my girlfriend for the next 5 minutes?" Rachel said pretty quickly, looking up at the girl noticing that her eyes were a beautiful warm hazel color.

Quinn just stood there a bit dumbfounded at the girl. She stared down at the girl trying to put where she saw her before and kept looking at her as she faced away from her to look at someone in the crowd smile and shrug her shoulders.

Kurt who was right behind Rachel was listening on everything and a little smile came on to his face. He nudged his new friend and motioned him to get Santana's attention that seemed to be staring off at the crowd. When she looked over at them Kurt gestured over to Quinn. He signaled to pay attention at what was going on. They both smirked at each other both silently deciding to not humiliate their friend like they usually would. They both sharing the thought that maybe, this short girl could help their friend get out of her little funk.

Off in the crowd with Finn,

…Trish laughed a little disbelievingly _really her? _

While Finn just stood there still feeling awkward being there staring elsewhere not really wanting to be apart of whatever fued was going on between the two girls. He just wanted to date this hot looking girl she didn't seem so bad at the mall but maybe if he stuck in there long enough it might be worth whatever drama this was?

To keep his mind from these thoughts he decided to look off further into the crowd to see anyone he knew all he saw was a very drunk blonde that Trish had pointed out to be her friend Brittany. She was getting very closely acquainted with a guy with now messy curly hair wearing sunglasses and an annoyingly bright colorful jacket.

They were so into kissing eachother neither not were paying attention to anyone around them as they bumped into random things and people. He let out a small laugh watching them until Trish pulled his arm to pay attention to her. He let out a small "sorry" as she rolled her eyes and looked back to Berry, her eyes narrowing.

_Damn she doesn't look like she's buying it,_ Rachel thinks so she quickly lets out "I'm sorry for this." She said as she got closer to the blonde. Quinn was still starring at the short brunette closely slightly confused and didn't notice as she got closer to her face and her lips brushed against her kissing her. Quinn kept looking at her unmoving for a second then quickly remembered she was supposed to be playing along and kissed back raising a hand to the side of the girl's face to keep them steady.

Rachel quickly found herself a bit lost in her plans. _It was only supposed to be for a few seconds of kissing not a whole make out session!_ Not that she was complaining as she felt that a good feeling that Quinn was actually kissing her back with her hand brushing against her cheek. She found herself enjoying it more and more that is until she heard.

"Rachel! Quinn!" Trish's annoying voice rung out with what Kurt and Santana could detect as jealousy maybe? They kept quiet in the background still watching intently as this little possible love triangle story played out.

But Trish's voice didn't really stop them but they did manage to slow down. Rachel was the one that opened her eyes first and the realization of what she was doing caused her to quickly pull away from the kiss looking back at Quinn her eyes still closed and seemingly looking calm but quickly remembered who was there so she turned and faced Trish.

Quinn was still reeling from the kiss not really acknowledging Trish yet or wanting to admittedly she felt a bit annoyed that whatever just happened, that kiss and what she was feeling was cut short. She found herself thinking that she has never kissed anyone nor has she been kissed like that before not even when she was with Trish. She found something familiar about her kiss. A feeling that she was very familiar with recently. She couldn't place it but she was intrigued by it. Then a realization dawned on Quinn and she remembered who was standing right in front of her.

"So! How do you two know eachother?" Trying to calm herself but really couldn't hide the jealousy in her voice or the volume of her voice for that matter. Rachel couldn't help but grin at her as she finally one-upped the bitch, but then remembered what she asked

"Um.." Rachel quickly looked around saw a poster for music lessons and college programs _what the hell she won't know anyway._ "We go to the same music training program with uhh…" she looked around again just looked around and said what first came to mind, "wi-with Mr. Shoe.. I mean Mr. Schues-ster" came out as a sort of stutter.

"Oh…" she paused as she looked to the floor then quickly added "that's great well we'll see you around" she quickly faked a smile as she was not able to control herself taking Finn's hand and pulling him away before he could say goodbye.

"Do you still have my mixes?" Quinn tried to ask her before she left but was too late and quietly added "kinda wanted them back" she looked at Rachel who was staring at her with a scared horrified expression. "Are you ok?"

"Oh my god you're Quinn? As in Trish's ex-Quinn?" Ignoring her question.

"Yes? Wait, are you close with Trish?"

"Oh my god... I- I have to go find my friend"she quickly ignored the question rushing to look for Brittany.

Quinn still slightly confused on whether to go search for Trish or Rachel and clear up this confusion.

"Go after her you idiot!" Santana nudged her side.

"Which one though? Maybe if I hurry I can confront Trish"

"No!" Kurt yelled at her causing her to jump a little and grabbed her arm as Santana grabbed the other as if to stop her from chasing the wrong brunette.

"Go to the new one, the hobbit" Quinn narrowed her eyes at Santana, "that Rachel chick!"

Then because both Kurt and Santana knew she was about to say something did not want to hear her reasons for going to see Trish they pushed her with such force she was almost tripping.

With that Quinn went to look for Rachel without another word to her friends with her thoughts. _Maybe she can tell me about Trish._ The two friends made sure that she went in the direction of Rachel before they went to load all the things Quinn had left for them to load stringing along Kurt's new "friend."

"You think she's gonna screw it up?" Kurt asked her as they walked towards their equipment.

"It's a very confused and depressed Quinn." She sighed and added "Of course she will. That's where we come in." she said as she crossed her arm across her chest and smiled "You! Trouty Mouth!" she called at Kurt's friend who frowned but still acknowledging the name "load the stuff in the van. Me and your lady here, gotz to get our scheming on."

Back With Brittany

Rachel found Brittany sitting on the stage making out with a ridiculous looking guy with colorful jacket and crooked glasses. She rolled her eyes at the lame clothing choice and went on interrupting her friends little activity. "Brittany! We have to go now!" She yelled at them. She stopped kissing the guy "what's wrong?" the guy was still trying to make out with her kissing her neck area. Rachel pushes him aside making him yell out a 'what the fuck' then seeing who she was apologized and waved at Brittany and walked towards the bar area. "Byeee Randy!" Then she pulled her attention to her friend just barely noticing her scared horrified expression. "What's wrong?" she pulled Rachel closer to her trying to get a better look but it was getting hard with choosing which Rachel to look at.

"I just made out with Trish's ex!" she quickly says in a rushed tone.

"That's awesome!" She excitedly slurred.

"No! It's not! This here" she motioned towards her whole body using exaggerated gestures "cannot compete with perfect little that!" further using gestures in the direction that Trish left causing Brittany to look in that direction only to see nothing but a pole causing her to be more so confused. She was about to say that she didn't have to worry about the pole but Rachel quickly yelled "Now come on we have to go!" She tried to grab a hold of her friend but she pulled her too hard and Brittany fell on her backside.

"Oww I fell" she said like she was about to cry but found that falling on her butt was just slightly funnier and laughed instead and "I can't get up" making her laugh even more.

"Yes you can Brittany stop laughing and come on, "she pulled her friend but managed to only drag her a bit to the side causing her to laugh even more. She was about to pull her again when a certain hazel eyed blonde came to her friends free arm and helped her up.

"Hey let me help you there, Rachel right?"

"I got to get her home, I got to go," she said almost close to hyperventilating.

"Do you want a ride? I can give you guys a ride" Quinn hoped that she didn't sound too nervous.

"Do we look like we need a ride?" Rachel wasn't thinking clearly just spewing out anything that came to mind.

Quinn gave her a confused look while trying to support the swaying blonde "I don't know if that is a yes or-" Brittany found this moment to interrupt because it seemed all too funny and started another fit of giggles leaning into Quinn "that is one crazy mane you got there lioness!" she said between her fits of giggles.

"She's beyond drunk isn't she?" Quinn said not able to control a small smile from coming to her face. Rachel couldn't help but smile back at her "oh yeah that's Brittany for you."

"My car is just right outside in the front. We ca-"Quinn was about to say more until she was cut off by Brittany again "wait, wait stop!" she said making them stop in the middle of crowd. Rachel barely noticed that she was trying really hard to stare at her, keep her gum from falling and trying to form a coherent sentence. She was finally able to look at Rachel and booped her nose looking really sad she added "are you mad at me?"

"No Brittany" Rachel said trying to pull her forward to walk but she stood still slightly making them all sway to the side a bit.

"Are you sure?" she looked at her sadly booping her nose again

"Yes I am" she said smiling at her friend. Even when drunk at times she can be so innocent.

"Ok then" she smiled and added "we can go now" she said pushing forward but not really making an attempt to walk putting all her weight on the two girls. She turned to Quinn to say "hi"

"Ok hi? Brittany is it?" the drunken blonde nodded "Ok Britt can you focus on walking please?"

"I think I forgot how to walk" she said really focusing on chewing her gum.

"Ok Britt focus" Rachel said snapping her fingers trying to get the girls attention. "one foot in front of the other." The blonde did as she was told slowly moving to the entrance and as they were about to leave through the front door they were abruptly stopped by none other than Trish.

"Quinn I need you," she looked straight into Quinn's eyes and for a second she was about to let go of Brittany and run to her until she added "can you give us a ride?"

"Us? Would that be you and Frankenteen over there?" she couldn't help the anger in her. Trish gave her a strained guilty smile. Intuitive Brittany even when drunk could feel the tension and decided to cut in "Triiish you didn't say hi to me earlier are you mad at me?" Brittany looked at her as she tried to stop her gum from falling out of her mouth. Trish let out a nervous laugh "I think you should take Drunkzilla home Rachel go back to your Daddies' home. So Quinn can we get that ride?"

Already having enough of her fake bitchy attitude "You know what Trish the cars full there is no room for you and Finn so please find another way. Quinn can you please lead the way?" Quinn nodded and led the two other girls out to her car not really paying attention to Trish's parting words.

"wow" was all Rachel could say as they saw Quinn's "car." It was a very old seemingly rusted yellow Yugo. Neither Rachel nor Brittany complained a free ride was a free ride. They struggled to get Brittany inside the towards the back she kept bumping her head on the roof until she just threw herself to the back and just lay in the back seat trying not to throw up.

"Quinn was trying to start up her car but she forgot to turn off the headlights and the battery was close to empty. She kept trying to turn it on until it wouldn't even make an effort to turn even make a sound anymore. She sent out a text to Santana and Kurt hoping they weren't that far.

Rachel sat in the passenger side next to Quinn looking around the décor inside didn't look as bad as the outside. It was much neater and organized. She smiled at Quinn who looked like she was talking to the car. Rachel laughed nervously "Yugos don't see them around all that much anymore."

"Yeah you know what they say once you buy one you see them all around." She had yet to raise her head but she did let smile come to her face again.

"Oh is that so? Looks very mint condition." She rolled down the window it was getting a bit stuffy inside and Brittany's occasional burps were not all cotton candy and rainbows.

"yep this is the result of a lot of care and delicacy" she says as she tries to turn it on only to hear a click and hitting the steering wheel. "…unfortunately.." she adds silently. As soon as she lowered her window a drunken lady knocks on her window "how much for a ride downtown?"

"Sorry this isn't a cab mam." She tries to say it as nicely and clearly as possible.

"How 'bout to first Ave?" the lady slurs again.

"Mam this isn't a cab honestly." She says as she's gripping the steering wheel trying not to lose her temper.

"Where can you take me then?" the drunken lady tries again.

"Off duty!" was all Quinn could say to get the lady to leave.

"Fine, fine! Bitch that was all you had to say if you didn't want to give me a ride" the lady staggered away to another car.

Quinn looked over to Rachel that looked like she could not contain her laughter. "go ahead just let it out please"

"Let what out?" she simply smiled at her and added "maybe painting it another color would stop incidents like that to happen?"

Quinn couldn't help but smile back when she saw Rachel's smile she couldn't help it. Her smile seemed infectious.

They stared at each other until they heard the screeching of tires and an insanely loud van horn that seemed to stop in front of her car. In the front seat Santana was driving this time with Kurt in the passenger seat and in the middle trying not to fall was beefy weird guy.

"oh dear, what is that ginormous thing?" she stared at the van untrusting of it. Quinn just smiled and responded with "it's not as menacing as it looks."

Inside the Van

Kurt was the first to speak up "they look adorable together, "accompanied by a nod of agreement from Trouty mouth.

"ok so we go with the plan ok?" Santana said opening her door. "I'll give Quinn a pep talk and you work your magic on the little hobbit"

"San be nice!" Kurt yelled out.

"no promises! Oh hey trouty mouth think you could jump start the car?" the blonde haired boy just smiled and nodded his head grabbing the cables and jumping out of the car leaving Kurt inside the van sighing happily as he stares at his new friend's assets.

Santana opens Rachel's door "Stalled again Q? time to get a better less shitty car!" she laughs as she lightly grabs Rachel's hand. Earning her what may be a jealous gleam from Quinn. "Hi lady friend" she smiles at Rachel not paying attention to Quinn's burning stare. "My friend Kurt would love to have a word with you in the van if you would like to join him over there?"

Rachel was staring at the tan girl. She was so pretty and soft she looked over at Quinn and was shocked to see the beautiful smile she had seen earlier was gone and then she remembered she being talked to "Van?" was all she could coherently say.

Santana laughed lightly "yes that hunk of junk over there" she pointed. Kurt waved from the inside before he went to the backside. "oh ok" she said as she walked towards the van.

As soon as Rachel gets out of the van she's extremely cold. She regrets wearing such a light shirts and thin sweater. She was lucky she didn't wear a skirt but skinny jeans that provide some protection from the cold. She walks slowly to the van trying to warm her arms.

She passes a blonde haired boy that is fixing whatever needs to be fixed from the car. He smiles at her and goes back to tinkering with the cars.

The two girls watched as Rachel nervously walked over to the massive van. "So what the hell was that?" Quinn tried to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Santana smiled deviously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Quinn rolled her eyes "If you're interested in her why don't you drive them home," her voice already sounding with defeat.

"I'm not just wanted to know if you are." She smiled warmly at her friend that made Quinn look forward to the van trying to hide the blush.

"It's not like that. I… just may be able to ask her about Trish and what the hell is up with her and that guy."

Rachel opens the side back door, "Hey, umm… you wanted to talk to me?" She asks Kurt as he's rummaging through a box of clothes moving some drums away to make space. _Wait they have drums but not a drummer?_

Kurt smiles as he looks up at her pulling her inside the van. "you might want to clothes the door."

"What's all this?" she questions as Kurt hands her a few bras. She looks at it weirdly as the wire to one of the cups comes out. She eyes it looking at "k" writing on the end of it.

"Let me start by saying that we as Quinn's friends are definitely not the biggest fans of her dreaded ex Trish. We saw you guys having that heated "kiss" and think that it was completely adorable." He takes the bra she is fiddling and gives her a newer one. A lacy black bra, there's no initials on this one. "We think that you are the answer to our prayers you my dear are the salvation to our Quinn. You may be the "ONE" you know if you just add a little umph to your wardrobe or maybe just get out of that sports bra."

Rachel laughs nervously "I am not wearing a sports bra."

"Ok training bra whatever you want to call it. Its ok you don't have to worry we're all ladies here after all." He winks at her.

"Oh my god! Q are you seriously talking about interrogating this chick about your ex?" Santana ran a hand to through her long hair. She was trying to keep her calm looking everywhere else she noticed the blonde in the back seat playing with her gum. The girl looked back her and waved. She smiled and waved back

"I think this could be my opportunity to ask her about Trish and find out what really happened. You know?" Quinn went on talking not noticing the two.

Santana looked back at Quinn rolled her eyes "Do not talk to this chick about Trish. For some divine reason she wanted to kiss you and seems really interested in you."

That made the blonde think a little. "Look we'll take this drunken beauty here home" she said looking at the girl in the back who was slowly passing out with the gum slightly hanging off. "We make sure she's safe all the while you guys find Tubbington text us the location and everything's fine. What could possibly go wrong?" _I wonder_ was all Quinn thought.

Rachel turned around "ok I'm done," she says as she pulls over her sweater. She noticed that her bust did seem to have raised a bit showing more cleavage than what she was normally comfortable.

Kurt turned around uncovering his eyes. "Oh wow that looks ways better than Uni-boob" he laughed and noticed that it did improve her look. There was nothing wrong with her clothing. She was wearing a nice dark purple blouse with a thin sweater that seemed to match her as a person.

There was a rumble of an engine and finally Quinn's car came to life. She noticed that Quinn and her friend Santana were outside the car. She noticed even more how Quinn figure. Before she had only seen her face and how sad she was while she was performing. She thought that might have been part of the performance but watching how she was standing trying to put on her jacket. How her shoulders hunched a bit seemingly depressed. Her body just seemed rigid and if there was any confidence before they two met all she saw now was defeat and insecurity. Kurt cleared his throat he caught her staring at Quinn a small blush came to her cheeks.

"Ok maybe I can do this." Then she saw Brittany close the door not letting Quinn back in the car. "Crap I can't do this! I need to get my friend home and what if she still hung on Trish? She probably is" she began to panic.

"Calm down. You are beautiful and let me tell you Quinn is definitely worth the work. She just needs a little push in the right direction." He smiled at her "Don't worry about your friend we'll take her you find Tubbington win the girl," he said smiling widely pushing her out of the van.

"Brittany can you please open the door?" Quinn tried to reason with the drunk girl. The girl inside just lay there in the back seat trying real hard not to pass out. The knocking on the doors and windows were not really helping. She just felt really bad and needed everyone to just be quiet. She even told them that except what everyone understood was "juss… kwiet.. door… out" what she was saying was just gibberish and cut off.

"Britt? Sweetie we need you to open the door" Santana asked as nice as she possibly could. All that got her was for Brittany to lick her lips and raise a finger to her mouth going in a "shush" then she move her leg a bit making her skirt to rise a bit showing more of her thigh, trying to get more comfortable. Santana couldn't help but stare and lean her head to the side. "How wonderful."

"yeah" a random guy standing right beside her. She frowned "hey guy this isn't no free peep show! Get stepping aforez I endz you" the man began cowering backwards before away stumbling and running towards the sidewalk. She smirked before returning her eye site to the car she noticed Quinn was staring at her with all too knowing eyes. She sent her a small smile before punching the Trouty Mouth to stop from hitting the rough of her car. Santana shook her head and went to the sidewalk where the other two was and finally Rachel came to the rescue.

"Brittany Susan Pierce you open this door right now!" Rachel screamed loudly. _Oh crap she said my whole name she's mad. _"Please don't be mad at me," she quickly flips herself over and tries to feel for the button to unlock the door. She quickly found the button and with a loud Yay from the crowd that had gathered outside.

"You're not mad are you?" Brittany said in a sad voice. "No Britt."

"Ok great! oh hi!" she said barely noticing the blonde boy that was picking her up and putting her over his shoulder. She smiled at the dark haired girl petting her head "you have soft hair" as Rachel tried to pull some of her skirt so it would show much but most of butt was still being showed along with nice black lacy underwear. "Rachel look! I'm being carried away! I'm flying!"

"Be careful with her! Or I will kill all of you!" as soon as she said that Brittany's head hit the door to the van she left open. "ow.." before she can say anything else she disappears within the van.

"She'll be ok." Quinn assures her whispering at her ear from behind. Quinn tried not to notice Rachel's chest as she turned around but she did so discreetly or at least she tried until Rachel pointed it out to her. "Eyes are up here" she seemed to radiate a bit more confidence as she pointed from her chest to her face to show where she should be looking.

From inside the van, back to their seats, Santana was sitting in the driver's seat Kurt was in the passenger with his friend sitting in the middle and their new addition was sprawled out in the back. Both Kurt and Santana were smiling at the two girls riding away in the small yellow car. "This may actually be a love story in the making," Kurt said as he smiled at his friend and his new friend. "Yeah" was all Santana said as she looked in her rearview mirror to see the blonde smile before she fell asleep completely. She smiled and turned on the van and head off to their destination.

**Ok so I hate where this ended I think it's a bit awkward… Anyway may take a while for the next update but probably won't take more than a week probably less. If anyone wanted to know just saying just in case anyone is keeping tabs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I might have promised this like such a long time ago and I apologise for not having this sooner but real life sucks and that all I have to say about that so heres this chapter and hopefully it doesn't suck that much. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this show even though I can wish upon a star...**

Riding along…

The two girls had been driving around for a little more than half an hour, the comfortability of their silence was quickly wearing thin.

"So where do you think they're going to play?" Quinn asked trying to break the silence.

"I'm not really sure, but you know they usually like to perform until like really late" Rachel said as she was trying to look something to occupy herself with and calm her nerves. She felt herself a bit worried about her friend. She fiddled with the radio trying to find a station settling on one that currently had a slow rock song.

Even though the music on there still was another uncomfortable silence. Quinn scratched the back of her neck thinking of things to talk about that didn't involve her ex. So she came up with the most simplest thing. "So do you want to go for a drink or something?"

"I actually don't abide alcohol." Rachel had tried alcohol before but after a bad experience with Brittany she longer feels the need to drink alcohol or listen to a certain Kesha song the same ever again.

"Oh really? Me neither" Rachel smiled at this she had yet to find another teen her age who didn't drink alcohol.

"Oh? Are you a straight edge like I am?" Quinn raised her eyebrows and looked straight back to the road.

"I don't really like to fall into any labels," after that things got a bit awkward until Rachel felt the need to ask "I don't have to worry right?"

The question confused Quinn. _Do I look that threatening? Does my driving seem that bad?_ "Uh About? Is it my driving?" She said nervously and added quietly "I'm pretty sure the seat belts are still functional... I hope.."

"What? I was talking about my friend? Wait what do you mean _I hope_?"

"Oh nothing nevermind. Your friend?"

"Yes. Brittany went with your friends. There's two guys and although Kurt seems like a nice guy and umm.. Santana is it?" She said nervously not sure she got the name right "She appears to be charming and all but I don't really know anything about them." She finished off nervously.

Speaking of Santana brought her to remember wondering if she kept her word.

~~A few minutes ago~~

"No funny business" she had told Santana before they took Brittany into the van.

Santana furrowed her brows and responded with shocked and disapointed expression.

"Oh come off it bitch. She's drunk! I may get with a lot of loose girls, but I'm not going to jump at her first chance I get! She's close to being passed out!"

"Alright, Alright no need to get all defensive!" Quinn poked her away. Santana flipped her off before following the 2 blondes towards the van.

Quinn looked back at Rachel who was still waiting for a response, "Oh! No you don't have to worry. Umm Kurt and his friend are uh... capital G gay ...so... they really have no _'desire'_ for your friend as for Santana well she's more into the type of girl that can be fully awake you know?"

Rachel didn't know how to respond but simply nodded as Quinn continued to drive around looking for a spot to park to maybe get something to eat before they look into clubs to inquire about Tubbington.

"So are you thinking about going off to college?" Quinn asked trying to make conversation to fill the silence.

"I'm not really sure if I want to or not" Rachel was sure on the fact: she really wasn't sure. There were too many things to think about to take into consideration. There were a lot of people that depended on her, that needed her here and there. Then there was what she really wanted to do... "I have a spot open waiting for me at NYU but I also have a few job offers that would stop me from going." Quinn looked over as soon as she heard the school's name.

"Oh Really? That sounds awesome in a way. It's like have a lot on your plate there." She says as she smiles at her and looks back to the street. "I got into NYU too. If you were to go there then I'd at least know like one person there" She quickly adds.

Rachel thought it over thinking that may be a possibility as she looked back smiling then thinking about college and school she remember about Brittany. Which then made her feel a little guilty and uneasy on the fact that she left her passed out friend really easily,"Umm do you think you can stop here for a bit I uhh need to use the ladies room quickly" she didn't really have to go she just needed to call her friend hopefully she sobbered up but she still doubted.

"Sure I'll stay out here I doubt I'll find any parking." She said as she got closer to the parked cars.

"Ok" was all she said as she rushed out into the nearest club.

Quinn watched as she left quickly and found it a little weird that she didn't have to say much to the bouncer to get in, not even show I.D. Maybe they don't check it if you want to go to the bathroom.

She sent a text to kurt to see how they were doing and instead of a text back her phone began to ring.

**Kurt**

The young man with the light brown hair that was combed in a very neat pomp style was holding on to the cell phone with one hand as he tried to fix his hair using the mirror on the shade with his other hand.

Santana was still driving and talking to the Trouty Mouth as Santana had dubbed him. They were having a discussion in the car about possible name changes. Ofcourse Santana didn't like any of them.

"Hello?" Came in Quinns voice.

"Why aren't you in there with her? I thought girls did stuff together," completely ignoring the whole greeting process and although he didn't mean for the last part to come out so suggestively Quinn certainly understood it as that.

"Ew no Kurt I barely met her awhile ago!" She was so loud he had to pull away the phone from his ear so it wouldn't hurt.

"Didn't stop you from having an all out make out session anyway! And before you fight me on this further I didn't mean it that way!" he quickly added not wanting to start an argument.

"Mmhmm" Quinn hummed her response not believing him. "Didn you guys find her house ok?"

"We're still in the city there's a lot of traffic here. We're taking a little pit stop gonna eat some hot dogs, we're starving."

"Did Brittany wake up already?"

"No but we've managed to make a lot of noise and she is practically dead, just like Santana's Love life." He joked looking over at the Latina as she gave him a glare. Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Hummel you're fucking lucky that I'm driving!" Santana yelled as she kept driving.

"Oh you know its true! You last relationship was how long ago?" He asked already knowing the response.

The Latina just mumbled under breathe and flipped him off.

"That's what I thought. " He smirked.

"Alright stop fighting you two and becareful with Brittany"

"Don't worry Q we have everything under control." He assured her.

" Alright I guess."

"Don't screw this up byyeee" he hung up the phone before he could hear her response and joined the conversation of band names.

"The Red October? No no that sounds wrong coming from a band with two lesbians and a gay guy."

"Well it would be like really rockstar you know? Work on that sex appeal like Balls Deep" the Latina made a disgusted face at that one.

"Ok ok what about Made to Cum?"

"Oh god no can't you two get your heads out of the gutter? I want to be able to bring my aunt at least one of these shows. How did I become the the non pervert tonight?" The two boys couldn't help laugh at the Latina and their teasing.

With Rachel

Although it was pretty easy for her to get it in the club, being that her fathers where very well known, so was she by association. It helped sometimes and sometimes it just sucked because she never knew when people were being real with her.

Well, there she was inside the club finally able to reach the bathroom. When she entered the stall she pulled out her cell phone and called her friend's phone. After several rings it went straight to voicemail. She tried one more time as she looked around she laughed as she saw a lot of things written on the wall. There was peoples phone numbers, curse words, and a lot of bright question marks. She followed the trail of question marks to several drawings around the outline of a fat cat with a tiny top hat and a cigarrete with little swirly line of smoke.

_That's Tubbingtons Logo!_ She couldn't believe it, a clue to Tubbington! She followed the drawing along the wall until _aha_! She touched the address not believing it to be true but there it was the letters smeared in her hand showing that it was written pretty recent.

She put her phone away too excited to leave her friend a message.

Back at the van.

The blonde in the backseat was not completely passed out as the voices she heard around had said. She just had her eyes closed. She couldn't hear everything they said but sometimes when she did it scared her that she wished she couldn't hear it all. This ride was making her feel more nauseous but finally it stopped. She felt that each turn they took she would break and at one point she thought she might explode because of the unknown vibrations. She decided to to block out all noise and maybe sleep would help her.

While in the front Santana was finally able to find a parking space in front of a good fast food place. The two boys quickly exited the van to run together to get their food.

"No its ok, don't worry! I'll close your doors and lock up everything myself." She sarcastically talked to herself. Looked back at the blonde who was still sprawled out in the back he long blonde hair covering her face. She locked her door and the passenger door went to the back side door.

She found one of her extra jackets she kept in their van and covered the blonde so that she didn't seem so exposed. She relunctly closed the door not knowing if she should stay with her or not.

"Santana! We need you to pay I'm short a few bucks." Kurt yelled from the other side of the street making her mind up for her. She rolled her eyes fixed her own sweater and looked one last time back at the blonde who seemed to stay the same. With that she went on to catch up with the two boys. "Damn freeloaders.."

**Back With Rachel**

When Rachel ran out the club excitedly she expected to find the Yugo waiting for her outside with a short haired blonde inside buy when she came outside all she saw were the same cars that were parked there before just without one double parked Yugo. She tried to look around but her small stature made it hard to look over the people that were walking around. She frowned _how could she leave_? Her previous feelings of excitement seemingly gone. She was about to run back to the club but bumped heads with a certain blonde.

"Ow.." The blonde whined as she rubbed her nose. She had found a parking space not too far away before a cop was going to give her a ticket. She was about to call Rachel over but when she ran out of the club but crowd of people wouldn't let her pass through. When she finally did her face or rather more her nose quickly met with the brunettes head.

"Oh my god Quinn! I am so very sorry!" Rachel apologised quickly. She was about to take a closer look but quinn waved her off telling her it was ok. She pointed to the car with her thumb showing the small car parked behind a hummer, the reason she couldn't see the small car.

She apologized again explaining that she thought that Quinn had left her.

"Really? I'm really not that type of person" she laughed as she opened Rachel's door for her. "I can be a bitch sometimes but I'm not that evil." She laughed.

Rachel gigled and remembered her big news."Oh I found Tubbingtons possible location!"

"What!" Quinn was about to put the key in the ignition but freezes at the news. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Rachel tells her about the stalls and the writting. Quinn knows exactly were the place is but its on the other side of the city so the begin to drive out back into traffic that never seems to die out. They drove through with a new direction and smiles back in place.

**Brittany?**

A loud police siren sounds out through the street causing a very dizzy blonde to wake up. She immediately gets up bumping her head on the roof of the van.

"Ow" she sadly whispers to no one as she tries to rub her head and watery eyes only to find she's somewhat wrapped in a sweater. She pulls it around her liking the feel and warmth in contrast cold van.

_Where am I?_ She looks around her surrounding not recognizing her surroundings at all.

She looked around and sees that all the doors have their windows up and locked. Where was Rachel? _Did they take her away?_ She began to panic holding onto the sweater and her phone in one hand she managed herself out the door and began to go down the street trying not to cry. _Rachel? Where are you_?

All resolve gone as soon as she gets a few steps away and begins to scream as she runs away.

**I dont even know when I'll be able to update but hopefully my class doesn't get to overwhelming...**


End file.
